One Sweet Day
by Eva Dumbledore
Summary: Rating for swearing~ Harry's life isn't what it use to be. So many are dead, even the one he loves. He reflects one what she did, for him. Songfic and kinda sad, but a twist at the end! PLEASE REVIEW, FLAME, WHATEVER! JUST PLEASE!


__

***All Harry Potter characters, belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song 'One Sweet Day' belongs to Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men. PLEASE REVIEW, FLAME OR WHATEVER YOU DESIRE!***

****

One Sweet Day

"She died for me, she stepped in front of me to block the curse. She took the curse that was meant for me. When Voldermort saw her die, he laughed. He then said, "What a foolish Mudblood, thinking that if she died for you, you might be able to be saved. One less for me to worry about!" He laughed again and pointed his wand at me and yelled, "Averda Kervada!" I remember not being able to do anything. I was kneeling their holding her lifeless body . My mind a total blank, except for thinking, I never got to tell her I love you!"

__

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away 

"Oh Harry," said a solemn Professor McGonagall, as she wiped a tear from her eye, "She did love you. Why do you think she stepped in front of you. It was out of love."

"Professor McGonagall is right Harry," said Dumbledore from across his desk. "The only reason Voldermort is dead and you again survived the Killing Curse is because someone died for you out of love. Just like your Mother did."

Harry slammed his fists against the desk, both Dumbledore and McGonagall jumped. "Damnit!" he yelled, "I would rather be dead than her. So many people died that night, for me. Why the hell am I that important? So what I'm a celebrity because of something I don't even remember, I wish I died instead of her!"

"Harry, I think you need some rest," said Dumbledore, "I'll get Madame Pomfrey to give you a Sleeping Draught…"

"I don't need one," said Harry as he stormed out of the office. He practically ran through the building to the lake. He collapsed at the shore and cried. He never got to tell her how much he loved her. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her. He could never tell her.

__

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive 

After going to the lake, he decided to go to his quarters. 2 weeks after their graduation, Harry had no where to go. He was going to stay with the Weasley's, but they are all dead. Voldermort killed each one of them as well. The thought of that family gone was horribly, knowing some of the kindest people in the world are gone, but yet so many evil ones are still lurking about.

As Harry laid down to sleep. Pictures of her floated into his head. 

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day 

He saw when they were 11, running from Filch and finding Fluffy, when she turned to stone, and when they rescued Buckbeak. How much he missed his best friend, and the girl he loved, Hermione. 

He then remembered when he fell for her. The Yule Ball, in the fourth year. He was so jealous of Krum. Every time Krum was in eyesight, he shot daggers at him. But he saw the look on Hermione's face and knew she was happy. And that was the only way she should be, happy. He vowed at that moment to never hurt her, and to tell her that he loved her, the night of graduation. Unfortunately, the night Voldermort came.

__

Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared 

After a few hours of tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep. She was still in his dreams, along with so many others that died. Ron, all the rest of the Weasleys, his parents, Hermione and so many others.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "you mustn't dwell on our deaths. You must defeat the Darkness of the world and bring Light. You are the one to conquer Darkness, you must full-fill purpose in life."

"Hermione," he gasped, "please, don't leave me. I love you!"

"I won't leave you Harry, I'm here. I'm in your heart, and I promise I will always watch over you from Heaven. And I love you as well."

Suddenly the picture left his head, and he shot up in bed. He cried, "Hermione, please don't leave. You weren't meant to die, it should've been me!"

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day 

The next morning, Harry had a visitor, Dumbledore. "Are you alright Harry?"

"No," said Harry flatly, "I'll never be okay. I wish you could remove memories of that night!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't do that. Your memory of that night is to extensive and to deep in your mind to remove. It wouldn't be possible." Dumbledore looked solemnly at Harry. "Harry, you need to look to the future. You need to look to a brighter day. You must conquer Darkness, to full-fill your purpose. 

__

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  


Dumbledore left, leaving Harry to think. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what he had to do. He was left to prevail over other, and to revenge the deaths of so many. The Weasleys, his parents, Hermione, and so many others that died at Voldermort's wand. Anyone that played any part in anyone's death was going to pay, either with their own lives, or in Azkaban. He prayed that someone would hear his plea, to help him defeat Darkness and see Hermione again. 

__

Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray 

As sat their and prayed, Hermione watched Harry from heaven. 'I'm sorry Harry, but I wouldn't let you die. Because I loved you, so much. I know someday we will be together. And I'll be here waiting for you, and watching over you! Your safe Harry, don't worry, your safe, forever."

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day 

"Harry!" someone yelled. Harry shot up in his bed. Was he dreaming? "Harry! Get up, we're going to be late for Potions!" Harry rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses. There stood Ron in front of him.

"Ron! You're alive!" he exclaimed. "Hermione! Where is Hermione?"

Ron looked confused at Harry. "I didn't know I died, and Hermione is down in the common room. She is waiting for you! She was flipping because we might be late for Potions if you don't get up!"

"It was a nightmare, but it was so real!" sighed Harry. "I'm, uh, going to get dressed."

Ron nodded and left the dormitory for the common room. Harry changed and headed down to the common room with his Potion's books. "Geeze Harry, are you okay. You aren't looking to well," said Hermione.

"Hey Ron, can I talk to Hermione alone for a minute?" asked Harry. Ron nodded and headed down to Potions with Lavender, his girlfriend. "Let's walk Hermione." They walked together to the Potion's classroom. "I need to tell you something," said Harry. "I'm in…….never mind.

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked. He nodded and headed to the Potion's classroom. He would tell her, just not right now.

__

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say


End file.
